<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Rubies （天光番外） by ninaneversay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976404">Red Rubies （天光番外）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay'>ninaneversay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 郑光性转</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaneversay/pseuds/ninaneversay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>虽然是天光番外 但是壳光飞光暗示提及</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>天光</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Rubies （天光番外）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>红宝石（非本篇/时间线是两年前）<br/>说要去一趟南京，丁飞的笑就没停过，还心里想着送点什么礼物给郑光带着。<br/>刘嘉裕看不过去丁飞烧包上头的样子，劝了一句，你要真的喜欢郑光就大大方方表个白，和人家认认真真在一起。<br/>丁飞还记得刘嘉裕手腕的那串小叶菩提佛珠是怎么人不知鬼不觉的到了郑光的小手脖子上的，说了句，“我俩定下来，你得多伤心，是不是兄弟？”<br/>刘嘉裕挂着嘴角，很罕见的没有嘻嘻哈哈接这个腔，带了几分严肃说，“你对她好一点，哪轮得到我伤心。”<br/>丁飞偏偏拧着较劲，真到了南京，活动结束几个人坐一起吃饭，也不依不饶拿着乔，用话刺郑光。<br/>他俩的关系，在场的几个人都门清儿，郑光挨着丁飞坐，问起来想吃什么菜。<br/>“我都随便，主要是想吃你这盘菜。”丁飞说。<br/>郑光笑着骂他，滚一边去。<br/>“诶你自己主动坐我这里，又叫我滚，算什么？爽完了就不认账？”<br/>郑光瞪了他一眼，懒得理这些胡话，自己选了几个爱吃的菜，又问其他人想吃什么。<br/>上了菜，丁飞没动筷子，只是在桌面下动手动脚，郑光刚想多夹一块儿干炸响铃吃。<br/>就听见丁飞捏完她小肚子的软肉点评，“你最近是不是又长了点肉在身上啊，小秋膘贴的哟。”<br/>郑光爱漂亮，又是一天到晚有男人哄，有男人围着裙子转，宁愿被人说表子也不想被人说胖子。听了这话，气得牙痒痒，翻了个白眼，起身去换位置，自己惹不起难道躲不起吗。<br/>还没落座，丁飞就又开始吃起没鼻子没眼的醋来，“啧，又不理我了，还是壳总对你好啊。”<br/>被拉到这场浑水的刘嘉裕看不过去丁飞犯浑，劝起来，“你说啥呢，没喝酒呢你就说醉话是不是。”<br/>丁飞拐着弯儿刺挠郑光，差不多就快把郑光和刘嘉裕偷过情这件事展开了揉碎了讲，“喝没喝酒也不妨碍办事儿。”<br/>“丁飞你有完没完，你这样有意思吗？”郑光放下筷子问他。<br/>”特有意思。”丁飞直接把话撂这儿了。<br/>“行吧，你他妈自己一个人有意思吧。”彻底下不来台，郑光拎着包起身就走，再也不想和丁飞多说一句话。<br/>边走边骂自己，妈的她居然还真的以为他俩能定下来有个说法，她竟然为了丁飞这次来南京费了心准备一番。这种一个人真情实意的独角戏，另一个人坐台下买票当大爷的事情，竟然让她碰上了。<br/>刘嘉裕也放下筷子，看着犯贱惹得郑光翻脸的丁飞，问他，“你心里舒服了？解气了？”<br/>郑光刚打车到酒店，前台就问，郑小姐，请问给您准备的酒和小菜是现在就送上去吗？<br/>还在气头上呢，郑光点了点头，说麻烦你们了，随后在电梯里恨不得给自己两耳光的骂自己，开房间准备酒水，营造什么见了鬼的浪漫氛围，真他妈给丁飞脸了。<br/>刷开房门，把小猫跟高跟鞋扔在门口地毯，拉开see by chloe低腰风琴褶皱裙摆的连衣裙拉链，去洗浴间换衣服，抬眼一看就是特意准备的内衣和睡袍，真是哪壶不开哪壶。<br/>郑光把那些蕾丝内衣卷起来塞进衣橱，随便穿了个系带睡袍就去上门的服务生开门。<br/>她提前订了两瓶酒，一瓶气泡的巴黎之花香槟，一瓶甜腻的雪利酒，下酒菜是中西合璧的芥末鸭掌，松子香茅烤鸡腿肉，石榴籽布里奶酪芝麻菜沙拉，有些酥脆的撒了海盐的手指面包棍。<br/>才不肯那么算完，郑光七七八八摸索着用手机开了直播，一边喝酒一边话里有话和不少人讲自己今天在酒桌上受的委屈。<br/>直播规定不能出现烟酒，正在客串女主播的郑光也不承认自己是在借酒消愁，眨巴眨巴水汪汪的眼睛，“没有啊，没有喝酒，是苹果汁，汇源苹果汁。”<br/>吃烤鸡腿肉小串的时候，像是在吃丁飞的肉一样恶狠狠，“这是晚饭，烤混蛋肉！”<br/>“我怎么了？”看很多弹幕都在刷屏问，郑光说，“我能怎么样啊，还不是自己做错了，以为会对我好，就是一直会对我好呗。”<br/>丁飞无家可归又不想去哄郑光，挤在刘嘉裕身边看郑光的直播，郑光看刘嘉裕上线了还甜甜的打了个招呼问，“呀壳总来了，吃完饭了吗？”完全不在乎咔咔咔狂刷礼物一骑绝尘挂在榜一的丁飞。<br/>“刷礼物？刷礼物我就要理他吗？”郑光把第二杯酒一饮而尽，又给自己倒了满满一杯。<br/>刚能接收到地面信号，高天佐就用差到不行的网络刷着郑光的直播，艰难地在丁飞一堆特效礼物之间刷横幅，提醒郑光看微信。<br/>郑光有些半醉，手机运行到发烫没电，看了眼高天佐的留言，问她，“怎么一个人在外面喝酒？”<br/>“我没在外面，我在涵碧楼7712。”<br/>直接发房号意味着什么让高天佐差点儿原地短路，尤其又听到姐姐下播前那一句，“一会儿见哦。”<br/>内心的愤懑积攒了太多，郑光刷着手机找还在营业的桔色成人选了两个小玩具闪送上门。<br/>也不知道高天佐是打了退堂鼓还是去西天取经，他是降落南京机场又不是降落北京机场，郑光的小玩具不仅送上了门，她都夹着爽了两次的，高天佐的一会儿见连个人影都没有。<br/>真不怪高天佐，取行李半小时等出租车半小时，去往酒店的路又绕，他还想顺路给姐姐买个酸奶和绿茶之类的解酒。<br/>郑光爽到腰都是软的，才接到前台打来的内线电话，问她，“您好，郑小姐，有位高先生来找您。”<br/>骂了一句早不来晚不来的兔崽子，连蕾丝内裤都懒得再穿，随手整理了下睡袍就去开门。<br/>抬眼一看门口的高天佐，左手提着行李右手提着从便利店买了大大小小好多东西，郑光问他，你怎么不把家搬来呢？<br/>又去了刚刚直播时吃东西喝酒坐的小沙发上，把另一瓶雪莉酒开了，问高天佐要不要一起喝点。<br/>一人一杯，不仅有剩的下酒菜还配上高天佐新买的碧根果山核桃，郑光的醉意也越来越明显，整个人变成了一颗酒酿樱桃，汁水充沛让人垂涎欲滴。<br/>高天佐努力让自己的视线不往郑光的宽松睡袍中间偷瞄乱看，可自律管不住本能，酒精的麻痹之下，他觉得听力都变得模糊，为了听清楚郑光说出的话，情不自禁往郑光身边靠。<br/>直到胸腔里的心脏砰砰跳动的声音变成咚咚鼓声，直到含着甜腻酒液和郑光交换一个浓情蜜意却又难舍难分的吻，直到听见郑光撒娇一样双手还着他的脖颈，说，我要去床上，超级讨厌在沙发。<br/>掀开被子，高天佐就看见了那个湿漉漉的用过的按摩棒，郑光找回了点害羞，伸手捂着高天佐的眼睛，说，你什么都没看见。<br/>“嗯嗯嗯，听姐姐的话，我什么都没看见。”然后丰腴美味近在眼前，高天佐却只是亲了亲郑光的唇角说，“我去冲个澡，很快。”<br/>那么香香的小光光值得一个干干净净trouble Z。<br/>说是冲澡就真的迅雷不及掩耳之势，也就五分钟多点，满身水汽的高天佐就压在了姐姐身上。把松松垮垮的系带睡袍解开，意识到郑光除了薄薄的蕾丝bra之外，刚才喝酒的时候连个内裤都没穿，才是真正的火上浇油。<br/>高天佐血气方刚的毛头小伙子一个，哪里禁得起这种色诱撩拨，口干舌燥就低头去郑光湿漉漉的花穴泉眼间嘬水解馋。<br/>也没怎么和女孩子玩过这个，高天佐只是凭着本能去做，拿舌头一遍又一遍舔弄阴蒂的包皮，在郑光看来简直是不得要领的隔靴搔痒。<br/>领进厂牌又领上床，无论再嫌弃郑光也得认账，耐着心教小笨狗如何舔到自己心坎里，舔到自己潮吹动情哀哀求饶。<br/>“你把它露出来，你把小豆子露出来，舔它的头。”郑光拽着床单指点高天佐其中的门道。<br/>当高天佐不小心用牙齿磕到，郑光就拉扯他的头发，用脚轻轻踢踹，“牙齿收起来！”<br/>舔到郑光满身湿汗淋淋，高天佐才开了窍，对着小豆子又嘬又吸，舌尖在花穴口一圈圈的打转，浅尝辄止的探进去又收回来。<br/>好吃的总得给自己留到最后，这叫延迟满足。<br/>课前预习告一段落，正式上课的时候，高天佐是真正的不耻下问，拉着郑光的手去摸自己硬的发胀的性器，“姐姐摸摸看，这根按摩棒满意吗？够硬够粗吗？”<br/>郑光像是被烫到，缩回了手去枕头底下翻找什么，扔出来盒没开封的延时六只装给高天佐。<br/>高天佐这边却不愿意起来，含着姐姐的小奶尖说，“我超他妈的烦用这个，最后龟头都麻了没感觉了，我不射进去好不好，姐姐姐姐，姐姐姐姐。”<br/>鬼迷心窍的郑光在高天佐面前总是容易松动底线放弃原则，愿意让高天佐玩无套，一开始是传统又保守的传教士体位，深入浅出的操弄，把郑光喂得又撑又饱，要不说勤能补拙是良训，纸上得来终觉浅呢。<br/>亲吻也是没断过，郑光本来就喝了不少酒脑子懵懵的，现在更越发觉得自己像是快融化的冰淇淋，甜腻狼狈溃不成军，只顾得上腿缠着高天佐的腰，把彼此之间的距离缩短。<br/>可是没一会儿郑光就吃不住，她为了今天本来的罗曼蒂克之夜去做了比基尼脱毛，白白嫩嫩摸起来让人爱不释手，但是被高天佐的耻毛蹭得发红刺痒，“换个姿势，你换个姿势。”<br/>很缠绵的侧身体位，这种姿势不仅不会消耗郑光太多体力完全是纯粹感官享受，也适合一边接吻一边没入抽插，还适合用手掌捏着乳肉，将一切快感尽在掌握，更适合在耳边说着煽情的蠢话，比如喜欢姐姐，姐姐下面真的好湿，操姐姐真的好舒服，种种不一而足。<br/>前情提要，郑光真的已经喝了不少酒，高天佐的手又不住得往下摸，她着起急来，说，“天佐，天佐，你先拿出来，我要去趟洗手间，你快点。”<br/>高天佐绝对够乖够听话，刚抽出来硬得狠的鸡吧，就看见姐姐啪嗒啪嗒赤身裸体小兔子一般抓紧时间蹦蹦跳跳去了洗手间。<br/>中场暂停不到两分多钟，郑光再出来之前拿花洒开温水冲了冲腿间，又裹了大浴巾才肯爬上床，心甘情愿羊入虎口，接着刚刚的步调和节奏追逐快感和享乐。<br/>最后的冲刺，宛如汪洋涨潮般澎湃且猝不及防，高天佐记得答应郑光的话，咬着牙问姐姐射到哪里好。<br/>“唔，腿缝，大腿缝。”<br/>让姐姐伸手摸着他的鸡吧到底硬成什么样子，然后把浓稠浊液射在姐姐肉感紧致的大腿根儿。<br/>郑光浑身乏力，什么都不想管，只记得自己迷迷糊糊睡过去之前，要高天佐拿湿毛巾帮她一下。<br/>喝酒的后果就是头痛欲裂的宿醉，郑光挣扎着起身，睁开眼睛就是趴在一边拿眼睛看着睡眼惺忪的她，似乎还在摇尾巴的高天佐。<br/>“天佐，你有没有布洛芬？我头快炸了。”高天佐点点头，下床去拿，谢天谢地高天佐还记穿个裤衩。<br/>郑光打电话要客房服务送早餐，给自己要了可颂，两份蓝莓，一杯橙汁一杯椰子水，又问高天佐想吃什么。<br/>看着半坐在床上，满身暧昧红痕的郑光，高天佐想吃的当然是他姐姐，又不敢实话实说，说着吃什么都行。<br/>郑光想了想说牛肉面吧，他家的炖牛肉相当好吃，然后吩咐电话那头，麻烦送一碗清炖牛肉面，多放些醋。<br/>自然是高天佐把餐盘端过来，问姐姐在哪儿吃。<br/>“你先背过身去，我穿上衣服，我们去沙发上吃。”郑光发话说，赶紧找了内衣和睡袍给自己套上。<br/>郑光看了看布洛芬的剂量，拿了三粒胶囊配着橙汁，大口大口吃着酥皮糖霜的千层可颂，高天佐抬头瞧了郑光一眼就立刻脸红想入非非，郑光当下就明白了，操，她现在身上穿的这个不就是昨天晚上高天佐替她脱的那些吗。<br/>“大白天呢，脑子一堆黄色废料。”郑光理不直气不壮的批评高天佐。<br/>吃完饭，郑光又从大号棋盘格纹neverfull的包里翻出来换洗的衣服，躲进洗手间里冲澡洗漱。等出来的时候，高天佐开了电视，跟关心国家大事巴以冲突一样，正襟危坐看着晨间新闻。<br/>“我要继续睡一会儿，你把电视声音调小，或者上来也补个觉。”郑光把自己埋在被子里，还没数三个数，高天佐就凑了过来。<br/>等郑光再次醒来的时候，似乎都是睡到了天荒地老，高天佐应该偷偷起来过帮她拉上窗帘，房间的昏暗让她失去了对时间的辨识感，问在摆弄手机的高天佐，“几点了？”<br/>“差7分钟，下午四点。”<br/>“那你去楼下帮我拿蛋糕吧，我定了一个草莓蛋糕还有气泡水，你拿着房卡去餐饮部。”郑光也找出来自己没电的手机，充了会儿电才开机。<br/>看高天佐在原地愣愣的不想走，郑光无奈，在高天佐嘴唇上补了个亲吻，嘱咐道，“别走丢了，记得回来，你也顺便给自己点个什么爱吃的。”<br/>打开手机就是冤家丁老逼在那里逼逼赖赖，真的不知道昨天喝多刷酒疯的人到底是谁，郑光点开第一个语音就是，“女主播今天晚上出台吗？”<br/>郑光清清嗓子换了个撒娇的姿态故意引丁飞上钩，说，“出啊，指名费13145.21。一万三千一百四十五块二毛一。<br/>把丁飞转的帐点了，郑光立马删除好友，只留下丁飞添加好友申请发来的一个问号❓。<br/>郑光噼里啪啦打字回他，“怎么？嫖娼还要我给你开发票报销吗飞总？”<br/>等高天佐端着蛋糕回来，郑光看他还记得给自己点一个烧腊叉烧双拼饭配一笼虾饺就觉得孺子可教，最起码知道惹事之前先填饱肚子。<br/>郑光切了一小块蛋糕给高天佐，拿着小勺吃了几口剩下的，又想起了房间里有特别不错的伯爵茶茶包，想去烧壶开水。<br/>这边水还没烧开呢，就听见吃饱喝足了的高天佐找自己打直球表起白来，“郑光，你和我在一起。我会尽可能给你我的所有，我绝对不会再让你一个人难过的哭，我会陪着你在每一个喜怒哀乐。”<br/>郑光这边给自己倒着水准备泡茶喝，听到这话，都把热水泼在了手背上，高天佐连忙过去捧着郑光的手仔仔细细的看，烫红没有。<br/>两个人站在洗手间的水龙头前面，用流动的水冲着烫伤的手背，还是郑光主动打破了沉默，说了一句，“天佐，我很久没有给别人做过女朋友了，或者说我根本就不知道该怎么给别人做女朋友，我。”<br/>高天佐自然而然接过去她的话，说 ，“你不要担心，一切有我，我会包容你的全部，爱你的每一面。”<br/>后来的后来，大约得是又过了一个多月，郑光带着飞奥几个人去西安演出，没轮到郑光上台，只得和丁飞共处一室，与虎谋皮。<br/>其实刚看见郑光的第一眼，丁飞就觉得郑光绝对有了事，少不了被滋润，只是他还没猜出来是便宜了哪个狗崽子。尤其是郑光今天穿的特别是味儿，一身miumiu标配，水晶吊带的黑丝绒短裙和宝石扣玛丽珍鞋，最他妈绝的是烟灰色丝袜，准确的说是烟灰色丝袜后面的那两条纯黑中缝线，站在那里从背后一看就浮想联翩，就他妈发骚欠操的样子。<br/>郑光都没管锁没锁门，好像是觉得穿高跟鞋有些累，把鞋扣解开，伸腿用脚帮对面的丁飞按摩按摩关键部位解解乏，丝袜的织数足够低，不仅薄得透肉还能看见脚趾上涂的绯红色指甲油。<br/>“有意思吗？”从脚心感受到越来越热越来越烫的触感，郑光挑衅的问。<br/>丁飞抬眼就能看见郑光无限的裙底春光，特别有意思这几个字他还没说出来，硬得都箭在弦上了，就被刘嘉裕推门进来喊着上场。<br/>操，他是想上台吗？他是想上郑光，丁飞实在没办法找了个外套潦潦草草的挤在腰间遮挡一下自己的一柱擎天，看着走在前面的郑光和刘嘉裕勾肩搭背说说笑笑，早就从脑海里不知道过了多少种，下了台收拾郑光的下流点子，哦不，丁飞纠正自己，连台都不下，等观众散场，他就要郑光这个小婊子跪在舞台地板上给自己舔，自作自受然后射一脸精液连擦都不给擦。<br/>还没等丁飞的浮想联翩进行到一半，就看见高天佐过来接郑光上舞台，在台阶上还手牵手行了个弯腰绅士礼。<br/>操，丁飞从来就没觉得自己那么亏本过。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>